


Designated Driver

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, High School, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Pastel Dan runs into a drunk punk Phil at a party. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 9





	Designated Driver

Dan probably shouldn't have gone to the party. He had a huge Chemistry test the next day and he knew he needed to study, but he hated studying and he knew that Phil would be there. That was incentive enough to have him dressed in far too short pink shorts, a pastel blue tank top and his favorite white converse and driving halfway across town at eleven.

The minute he stepped in the door the first thing he felt was the bass, pumping loudly through the house, shaking him to the core. The next was the smell of the alcohol, the second he made it into the main room a cup was shoved into his hand and someone was grinding against him, completely out of rhythm with the music.

He handed the cup off to someone else, he was driving home, he needed to be sober, and managed to remove himself from the girl who had been rubbing her ass into his crotch. She wasn't his type anyways. He scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar blue fringe, finally spotting Phil leaning against the wall across the room, just watching the dancing. He was holding his own cup and when Dan made eye contact he smirked and downed it before tossing the cup aside and grabbing the cup from the guy next to him.

Phil was at the party to get drunk. He'd shimmied into his favorite ripped jeans and a band shirt and made his friend PJ drive him to the party. PJ was supposed to drive him home, but with the way he kept taking shots, there was no way in hell Phil was getting into a car with him. Sure Phil broke almost every rule at school and had no problem breaking laws, but he wasn't about to get killed because his friend was drunk. But PJ getting wasted wasn't going to stop Phil from having a good time. At the worst he would just sleep over at whoever's house he was at and walk home with a hangover.

But then he caught sight of Dan Howell across the room. He was dressed in his typical pastel colors, just a little sluttier. Phil halfway hoped it was because of him. He and Dan had been flirting for most of the year and Phil had been dying for an excuse to get in his pants. And with the way Dan was looking at him, now seemed like a great time to try.

Phil downed the rest of his cup, throwing it onto the floor before grabbing the cup from the guy next to him and pushing his way across the room to Dan. He pulled Dan into the middle of the room, one hand wrapped around his waist, holding Dan against him. He moved in rhythm to the music, Dan hesitating before moving with him.

"You look good tonight Howell," Phil muttered in Dans ear. "Did you dress up for me? Showing off those pretty legs of yours?"

"Depends," Dan replied, leaning his head back on Phil's shoulder, "what are you going to do if I say yes?"

"I suppose I'd have to take you home. Maybe see how they look wrapped around my shoulders." Phil snuck a hand down to the front of Dan's shorts, "See how they shake when you come undone." Even though Phil was drunk with his words slurred, Dan was still hard. And from what he could feel, so was Phil.

"You're too drunk to drive."

"Well I do believe that you drove yourself." Phil placed a sloppy kiss on Dan's neck, "And I haven't seen you drink anything yet."

"I'll drive."

It was surprisingly hard to drive to Phil's house. Phil kept a hand on Dan's leg, moving it further and further up as they got closer. From the time he got into the car, his lips were locked on Dan's neck, first just kissing, then escalating to leaving hickies, then straight up biting at the over-sensitive skin when Dan kept moaning and leaning to the side to give him more room. They ended up parking in Phil's driveway, Phil pulling Dan into the passenger seat, straddling him. They stayed there long enough for the windows to fog up and both of them to lose their shirts.

"Can we take this inside?" Dan said as Phil was making a trail of hickies down his chest.

"Of course."

Dan had never been into Phil's house before, and he didn't get a good look at anything before Phil was pulling him up stairs and down a hallway before pushing him down on a bed in a surprisingly bright colored room. He didn't have time to comment on it before Phil's lips were on his again, hands deftly undoing Dan's shorts and pulling them off.

Phil chuckled when he saw the lacy panties Dan was wearing. "Cute," he commented before discarding his own jeans and straddling Dan.

Dan's vocabulary was limited to moans and gasps after that as Phil rocked into him and continued the kiss at Dan's neck, which he had discovered was a very good spot.

"Do you need stretched?"

Dan blushed and shook his head, "Did it before the party."

Phil smirked and didn't reply, just leaned away to grab lube and a condom. He took his time, pushing in slowly, continuing to kiss Dan's neck until he was sure Dan was comfortable. Once Dan had assured Phil that he was okay, Phil sped up his pace, Dan's legs wrapping around his waist. Dan's head tilted back, the prettiest moans falling from his lips, hips pushing back against Phil.

"Fuck baby you look so pretty," Phil muttered. "Making such pretty sounds for me. All marked up, everyone is gonna know you're mine."

"Y-yours," Dan managed, pulling Phil in for a kiss. "Only yours."

Phil knew he'd finish early, partly because of the alcohol, part because of Dan just being so fucking hot, so it wasn't really a surprise to him when after only ten minutes he filled the condom.

Before Dan could even catch his breath, Phil was on his knees beside the bed, pulling Dan to the edge for easier access. Dan wasn't expecting to feel Phil's fingers replacing his cock or to suddenly have the heat of Phil's mouth around his length. He pushed against Phil involuntarily, Phil humming and taking him in further, fingers still working until they found Dan's prostate. Dan tangled a hand in Phil's hair, mouth open hanging open as Phil rubbed circles around his prostate. He didn't last long, all it took was one look down and seeing Phil, looking up at him with those blue eyes, cheeks hollowed out, fingers still working. Dan's hips stuttered as he came, Phil swallowing before releasing Dan's length with an obscene popping sound.

While Dan panted, trying to recover, Phil took off the condom, throwing it away before leaving and coming back with a towel. When they were both cleaned up, Phil silently handed Dan his clothes.

"You can stay if you want."

"Yeah. Okay."


End file.
